


You Love Me?

by themagnificentquack



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, angst and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themagnificentquack/pseuds/themagnificentquack
Summary: its right after the scene where laurel betrays diaz by saying that tommy is the green arrow and protecting oliver from jail. she's about to go fight diaz but she's like im probably going to die so i might as well give dinah the chance to kill me first. (obvs dinah doesn't kill her,  they're in love)
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	You Love Me?

Dinah heard a knock at the door and she closed her book with a frown of confusion.

She padded over to the door and peeked through the spy hole. Her confusion grew when she saw who it was.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door.

Laurel stood on the other side, fiddling nervously with the hem of her sweater. It was always a treat to see Laurel vulnerable. 

"I'm off to go fight Diaz," she said. "He's probably going to kill me so I figured I'd give you the chance first since you've been waiting longer."

"Are you serious?" Dinah asked in shock.

Laurel didn't respond, but the look on her face made it clear that she was.

"I don't hate you," Dinah said.

Laurel looked completely disbelieving so Dinah sighed and continued.

"I hate myself," she said.

"Why would anyone ever hate you?" Laurel asked.

Dinah winced. "Because you killed Vince."

Laurel was about to reply that that was in no way Dinah's fault, but Dinah beat her to it saying, "And I love you anyway."

"Oh," Laurel whispered.

Dinah's heart sank. "Yeah," she responded quietly.

Laurel surprised her by saying, "I love you too but it doesn't matter because love never lasts and I'm about to die anyway so-"

Dinah put a hand on Laurel's shoulder and the rest of the words died in her throat.

"You love me?" Dinah asked.

"Well yeah, of course," Laurel replied quietly.

But then the fear faded and what had just happened sunk in. "You love me?" Laurel asked.

Dinah tilted their foreheads together and smiled as she whispered, "Of course," her eyes brimming with tears.

Then she separated and turned away.

"Now let's go kill Diaz. I'll call Diggle on the way.

Laurel hesitated. "This was more of a solo mission," she mumbled.

Dinah turned back. "If you let us help you I'll kiss you," she said.

Laurel only thought about it for a second before agreeing.

Changing the way she lived and interacted with people was totally worth it for a kiss from the woman she loved.

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone know another word for the little hole in the door that you look through to see who's on the other side? because "spyhole" really kills the mood lol


End file.
